


In case of boredom

by NatSpencer



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSpencer/pseuds/NatSpencer
Summary: The reader was always intrigued by the Time Lady. When she jumps into the TARDIS, the readers decided to write a little novel to take her out of boredom, putting little annoying riddles as a password to each file.
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, Missy (Doctor Who)/You, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Part 1

Sometimes you think your major problem is having too much empathy and caring so much for other people. You can’t just see someone feeling miserable and not try to do anything to cheer them up, even if this means just standing beside them, however, despite your best intentions, it often ends up hurting yourself, since you always internalize some of their issues. This wasn’t any different when a intergalactic murder time lady started traveling with you, Bill, Nardole and The Doctor.

You had analyzed Missy since the first time you entered the vault with Mr. Eyebrows - you definitely adore calling him that way, the eyebrows always grows frowny proving your point right - primarily, it was just part of your hobby, you loved study people’s personalities - it always helped to create amazing characters for your tales - but there was something about her, something that scary and attractive at the same time and you never were so intrigued. Slowly, piece by piece, observing from a distance every single detail about her, you started to finally understand bits of what's going on under those pale blue eyes.

The memory of Nardole’s panicked face when he saw Missy sitting comfortably on the TARDIS after your meet with the ninth legion flashed in your brain and it still makes you giggle, it wasn’t supposed to be funny, you were kinda scared in the moment as well, but his reaction and protests were really hilarious. Bill also tried to complain when she found out that the Time Lady would become a regular in the police box, but The Doctor promised that Missy wouldn’t kill any of you, and also the ship needed maintenance.

As time passed by, you couldn’t agree more with the Time Lady’s words, she was as much a prisoner here as she was on the vault, and defitinaly as lonely too. Missy spent hours immersed in maintenance work while you all rushed throughout the universe in inimaginable adventures, and when the TARDIS finally fills up again, none of you dare to initiate a friendly conversation with her or even just be alone in her presence, too afraid of her impressibility. Nonetheless, the intriguing mocking smile never left her lips, always ready to toy with any of you, and without a doubt, always ready to annoy the Time Lord. No one would dare to say, but all of you loved to see her messing with Mr. Eyebrows.

“Head in the clouds?” Bill asked sitting on your side, in the stairs of the console room.

“Kinda, was it that obvious?” You just hoped not to be a weirdo for too long.

“Looking at a random spot in the ground for hm… fifteen minutes? Yeah, very obvious, and knowing your eyes, you would probably stay like that for some hours” 

“Sorry, sometimes I just wonder off, you know” You smiled shyly.

“I do” She smiled back “I also know that your best histories comes out when you are like this, and believe me, I would let you wander off for hours just to read whatever you would write, but a certain Time Lady was starting to stare at you way too much, so I had to save my beautiful writer from weeks of mocking”

“Oh, you are really my hero” You gave her an exaggerated hug that made you both lay down on the stairs, laughing.

“Nothing is for free sweetie, I want a new tale on my table by tomorrow” She teased.

“As you wish ma’am” You did a floppy continence to her order, and then, an idea crossed your mind.

“Are you okay?” She asked when you got suddenly serious.

“I think I just found a solution for something”

“What something?”

“You’ll see” You answer simply.

“Just stay out of trouble little girl” She talked with a warning voice.

“Considering where we are and who we travel with, I don’t think that would be rather possible”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right” She admitted with a little chuckle while she stood up “I'm going to bed, try to go sleep soon as well, it was a tiring day”

“I’ll do my best, boss” She just showed you her tongue and left the room with a smile still dancing between her lips.

Books! Missy was always reading something to try free herself from boredom, it wasn’t unusual to find some bloody murder mystery novel around her, so the thought came to your mind, maybe, just maybe, you could try to help her through the characters, encourage her to be good and, with some luck, write something that she would really get excited about. Howbeit, you know it wouldn’t be so easy, the plot needed to be tricky, mysterious, unpredictable, and also, you needed her to wait between chapters while you write them - patience was definitely not among her qualities and because of it, she could get bored really easily - so why not put a password in the each file, leaving a little riddle for her to find out? That could be fun.

A week or so of planning and plotting has passed away and you started writing, thankfully it didn’t take long before two chapters were brought into life, although, you wanted to make sure that she was into your thread before finishing it all, so you began to ponder how to set the perfect bait. You waited until Missy and the Time Lord started their regular argument about some alien knowledge to sneak into the ship, fully aware that they would be busy for some hours and you wouldn’t get caught, you took one of the library's laptops and place it right in the middle of the central reading table, quickly transferring your files to the computer’s main workspace, aside it, you put a little printed note sticked to the screen with the words: In case of boredom. You knew it would trigger her curiosity, now you just have to wait.

Hours later, when you came back from another intergalactical adventure, you innocently decided to pick a book from the library just for the sake of bed entertainment, of course, and you glanced a little hand write on your sticked note: Pick harder riddles next time. She definitely was on it, and you almost couldn’t hide a little victorious smile crawling to your lips. You kept feeding her with new chapters almost every day with the same strategy, waiting for her to get distracted before you sneak into the place and every single night, after you write, you stood up for hours in front of the computer trying to come up with an even harder riddle. Were in one of these nights that you suddenly realized, nothing would be more challenging for her than riddles about earth’s history, she probably didn’t bother in researching any of it before since Missy despised the planet. It was perfect, and it actually worked.

Surely, even a terrestrial would have some problem solving your last one ’when the never setting sun empire had to apologize to the biggest lazio’s last flower’ but you didn’t expect to see one of the last of the Time Lords spend a whole three days in just one riddle. You could see by the little popped vein in her forehead how irritated she was for not finding the answer, however you didn’t dare to tease her about it or even talk about it at all, just allowed yourself to sense the little rewarding feeling taking over your chest. 

On the fourth night, when you were walking towards your bedroom, after checking the Time Lady’s progress, you suddenly felt two arms smashing your body painfully against the corridor walls, and you didn’t have to look to know who it was, actually you were quite expecting this.

“What is the answer?” Missy demanded with furious eyes and an arm crushing your chest to the wall.

“Gave up already?” You don’t know where your courage was coming from.

“If I were you, I would turn all the mocking down, kitten, I’ve killed for much less than that” She placed a hand in your face roughly rubbing your cheek.

“You wouldn’t kill me” 

“Why not? Did you forget? I’m bananas” She said very close to your face singing the last word.

“You wouldn’t do it because you’re too into the story to let it go, too curious, but also too stubborn to ask for a tip from a insignificant little human, especially a tip from the history of a equally insignificant planet, so all your ego allowed you to do was pin me to a wall and demand for a answer, that was the only way you would get what you want and still be in command” Her grip loosened a little bit, and you could see a hint of shock on her beautiful ice eyes, probably no one has ever read her like that “Or I’m just wrong and you’re bananas, of course” You smiled “Either way, I’m willing to give you a tip: Lazio is a italian region, its name refers to the latins, people from whom the Romans descended. Romans in its turn, had Latin as their official language and the vulgar version of it originated tons of others languages, the most recent creation, as people believe, is Portuguese, witch the largest speaking country is Brazil, also, last lazio’s flower is a metaphor used by a important brazilian writer, Olavo Bilac, in one of his famous poems to refers to his mother tongue”

“And how the hell I was supposed to know that?” Her teeth were clenched and her fingers were pressing your own jaw, not being gentle at all.

“You weren’t, that’s rather the point dear, but before you throw all your anger in tiny little me, you were the one who asked for harder riddles, and all the information were on the internet, you just needed to find the right track”

“That’s not harder, that’s just insignificant knowledge” She growned.

“I know, but that was the only area that I probably would had a little more knowledge then you, so why not take it as a learning opportunity?” Your heart was pumping on your chest, and the adrenaline was present all over your body. Suddenly, she redrew her hands from you.

“You’re interesting, pet, I’ll play your little game, but you better keep it high level, I get bored pretty easily you know, and you wouldn’t enjoy to talk with me like this when I’m not captivated, you might get kinda too dead”

“I do acknowledge your facility in get bored, Mistress, had this in mind since day one”

“Don’t get too arrogant, puppet, you don’t know so much of little old me as you might think”

“Or you’re too used to be the attention focus to realize that someone, in the corner, is actually observing and analysing you”

“Am I this important to you kitty cat? The Doctor might get a bit jealous” She raised a eyebrow teasefully.

“You’re intriguing, Missy, and as you can see, I love intriguing people, always a good inspiration to my characters”

“So you might want get a closer look” A smirk was growing in her lips as she got closer.

“I would, if you hadn’t a research to make, you’re four days late” You said as you placed your forefinger in her lips, pushing her back.

“You escaped this time baby girl, lets see for how long” the mischief was playing in her eyes.

“You might be a good flirt, but so am I” You winked at her and started to walk calmly to your previous destination.

“This will be definitely fun” Soon you heard her heels clicking quickly towards the library.


	2. Part 2

When you first started the book project, you never imagined that it would result in an almost constant flirting with an alien maniac, exceptionally on the most awkward moments. You still could remember when this happened for the first time, it was exactly the next day that she pinned you on the corridor, you were just sipping some tea entering quietly in the console room, in the corner, you saw Nardole babbling with Bill about some weird tech thing. Mr. Eyebrows, in another hand, was tingling his fingers on the ship’s control panel hoping to find somewhere interesting to go and Missy was at his side, intensely looking at a monitor with some wires scattered on the table, her sight soon fell over your figure and mischief popped up on her face. This couldn’t be good. 

“Y/N, you really should drink this tea in another room, the way you’re clenching so deliciously this pretty lips of yours around this mug is really distracting me” She said with a smirk scanning you from tip to toe with her eagle eyes.

“Missy!” The Doctor warned with his raising eyebrows.

“Only me drinking a little tea it’s already distracting you, sweetie? You really must be in need, maybe, if you behave nicely, I can do you a little favor later” You winked slightly and left the room towards the kitchen, but you could see from your peripheral vision all the jaws dropping, no one expected your reaction to being like that. Soon you heard some steps coming behind you.

“Girl, where did all that boss energy came from?” Bill asked you giggling while she took a glass of water.

“First, shy people also can be sassy, second I always told you I am not as innocent as I look and more importantly third, she challenged me! I couldn’t let her embarrass me that easily, if she wants to play, then let’s play”

“Mate, she is a mass murderer, do you really wanna pick HER to flirt with?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Considering we are constantly away traveling with aliens and both of us are lesbians which are not even a little attracted to each other, what other people would you suggest?” You both laugh.

“I admit we are not the ones with billions of options but still, really?”

“Well, I don’t think she is that bad, not anymore, I really do believe that there’s good in her, deep down there, she just needs to learn how to externalize it. Also, that’s not a flirt flirt, it’s a joke type flirt!” 

“Y/N, she seriously suggested putting me on a brain dead state, and do you really think that she is GOOD?”

“I know the brain dead thing wasn’t very nice, but at least she tried to help, and as I said, she doesn’t know how to externalize it. Also, she never tried to get you killed again, did she? Just give her another chance, please? I think she is really trying, otherwise she would already flee a really long time ago” 

“Fine, but I’m only doing it because I really trust in your abilities to read people, however, don’t expect me to suddenly treat her as my best friend, I will just be open in case she just want to talk to me as a decent being” 

“That’s all I’m asking for” You smiled “See, you don’t judge me to try helping an intergalactic murder to be good and I don’t judge you for still thinking about a certain cute puddle”

“Hey! A puddle and a murder are really different things okay, and also, now that you put it out loud, what’s wrong with us?” You busted in guffaws. Soon, The Doctor called you two out to a new adventure, which you rushed into.

Your whole body was complaining to you when you came back to the blue box, all your muscles were sorely overused and you decided that you deserved a really long hot bath before feeding your Time Lady with a brand new book chapter and riddle. After your relaxing moment, you got your file and rushed to the library, but unlike the other days, it was not empty. Three heads could be seen around the laptop, still, none of them seemed to notice your presence. 

“Was this always there in the computer?” The Doctor asked with frowned eyebrows.

“I don’t think so, it’s incomplete, and it really looks like something Y/N would write” Bill answered simply.

“She writes? And that well? I didn’t know that” Nardole confessed.

“Yeah, she is an amazing writer! Once I saw her writing and begged her to let me read since then she always showed me some of her work, I think she is just a bit shy about it”

“So you knew about this?” The Time Lord asked again

“No… She didn’t tell me about this one, I just found it by accident” 

“So you’re telling us that probably we shouldn’t be reading this?” Nardole’s voice shook a bit.

“Yeah… maybe we shouldn’t…” Bill admitted with a guilty look.

“Actually” You said, making everyone’s head turn to you “There’s no problem for you to read it at all” You smiled and relief was painted on the three faces “Bill was also right, I am in fact a bit shy about my work, always tend to show to people in anonymous mode, however, she really made me gain confidence with her reactions” You said walking towards them.

“You’re a genius! You just didn’t realize that” 

“Indeed a very talented young writer’ The ancient replied with a kind smile.

“Agreed” Nardole raised his two thumbs up.

“Thank you, I try my best” You giggled.

“Why didn’t you told me about this before?” 

“Because I didn’t write that for you, actually, it was for someone else” You revealed shyly.

“Someone else?”

“She means me, pet” The Time Lady’s cold voice was suddenly heard and everyone turned glancing at her. 

“You were secretly writing for Missy?” Bill was really confused.

“She was bored! And also very lonely! I couldn’t just sit down not doing nothing about it” You vehemently justified.

“Watch it kitty, you don’t want to make The Doctor jealous” She smiled wickedly “Also, I might say I’m really disappointed, I really do enjoy being exclusive, you’ll have to work harder” 

“Good girls know how to share, Mistress, besides, now you have partners to discuss your theories with” 

“I doubt that discussing with them would be any constructive” She answered with an arched eyebrow.

“Who knows” You shrugged “Maybe you’re wrong, maybe I am, or maybe that would make you see the plot from a different perspective, that maybe could make you get to the right answer” 

“Don’t get jealous Missy, this might be fun” The Doctor teased.

“Fine, but you three better no be boring, or I will hide this computer and kidnap Y/N” She finally said, annoyed.

“Did you guys read it all?” 

“Yeep, where is the next chapter?” Bill said excitedly.

“Alright, about the next chapter, there is a thin” Reluctance filled your voice.

“What thing?” Nardole asked.

“It needs to be unlocked, there’s a little riddle as the password and before you ask, I want to establish a rule, only Missy can solve them, alone, without any help. This whole thing was mainly created just to keep her busy, so I think it’s fair to keep that exclusively to her” 

“It’s fine for me” Bill said and the others nodded agreeing with her. You could see a victorious smile rising on the Time Lady’s lips, she really enjoys being treated uniquely. 

“Great! Now let me put the next file on the computer. We can read the next chapter tomorrow night after our usual universe walks when we are all tired and Missy would probably already have solved it” You glanced at the Time Lady with a suggestive look, and only you two knew that you were mocking her about the four days delay.

“One day it’s more than enough for me, poppet” She reassured with a threatening smile.

“I’m sure it is” You said finally putting the files on the right place “There it is, all yours, have fun, Mary Poppins” 

“Mary Poppins? You’re getting bold, puppy” She said with a playful glance.

“What? Do you really think you’re the only one able to set nicknames?” 

“Mr. Eyebrows is there to reassure what she said” Bill confirmed.

“Hey! I think we were over from the Mr. Eyebrows thing!” The Doctor exclaimed annoyed.

“We are never over from Mr. Eyebrows thing” Nardole said giggling.

“That’s new, I’ll include that to my personal vocabulary, feel honored Y/N” 

“My pleasure” 

“There’s a plot against me now?” The Time Lord said.

“Only to annoy you” Nardole uttered.

Since then, it became a routine and soon, you were already midway towards the end of the story. In the beginning, the post-reading reunions were kinda weird, it took a while to work your chemistry and put the pieces together, but eventually, it worked, and you didn’t know if you were relieved or worried, because they were getting closer to the right answer every time. Missy was often the one picked to read it out loud, and you were really surprised, but also very honored to know that she appreciated your tale so much that she would gladly read it twice. While they got to know the new events, you were away finishing the next chapter, only joining in when everything was set and done. Now you were all seated on the floor in a big odd circle, babbling around. Bill’s half-asleep head was resting on your lap, while you massaged her scalp.

“Well, the talking is really great, but I need to check on a little experiment that I’m doing in the lab, might blow up if I don't” Nadole said, lifting up.

“And I think I really should go to bed, but Y/N melted all my limbs” Laziness filled Bill’s voice.

“What can I do, I’m ace in doing massages”

“Oh, don’t be full of yourself, puppet, it doesn’t suit you” Missy teased.

“No need to get jealous, I can massage your scalp too if you want” You smiled “I just thought that if I get my hand anywhere near your hair it would result in a painful death”

“Quite true, don’t you dare dishevel my hair without my permission, however, I’ll wash it in a few moments, so I think I can have a trial of what you call massage when you’re free”

“Her hands does wonders, you’ll see” Bill pleased “I’m seriously thinking in just getting a pillow from the sofa and just sleep right here” 

“Oh, not in a million years, you’ll gonna complain non stop later about how your back hurts, I’m taking you to your bed right now, young lady, let’s go” The Doctor said already getting up and extending his hands to Bill, who got on her feet lazily. Soon, they disappeared through the ship. 

“Lap’s free, next customer, please” You joked tapping your thighs.

“You better be good, pet, I’m very caring towards my hair” She said laying down her head comfortably on your legs.

“Don’t worry, you deserve my very best” Your hands carefully untied her brown curls and started a pleasant massage on her scalp.

“I noticed what you did, you know” After some minutes she broke the silence. Her eyes were closed, and her face was more relaxed than you even saw.

“What do you mean?” You asked lightly.

“Your characters, they are related to us, aren’t they?” 

“Yes, they are. Although, it was meant for you to find out” 

“And you didn’t bother in telling me that bit?” 

“Nah, I knew you would find it anyway” Her eyelids opened. Beautiful stunning blue eyes were staring at you with slightly dilated pupils “It was my way to try helping you” 

“Um… cheeky. So that’s the way you see me? See the motivation behind my change?”

“Yeah, I think so. I suppose you and The Doctor are kinda the same in the end, both of you so very alone. He found comfort in us, companions, friends, but you, you’re too afraid of being hurt, too afraid to let someone in, and then suddenly they’re gone, so you found comfort in destroying things and people in a desperate attempt to fill up your superiority complex, doing whatever you want in order to actually feel something, actually like yourself, to feel greater, but I don’t think that it could fill you anymore… It got boring… So you thought about your oldest friend in the universe, the only one that would never truly leave you, and you knew that turning “good” and going by his terms was only one way to become friends with him again. What you didn’t expect, however, was that you grew kinda fond of the non-Gallifreyan part of the ship”

“You really think that you’re clever, don’t you?” 

“Well, I might not have the knowledge of a centuries-old Time Lord, but in terms of people, I know quite a bit. Other than a marvelous observer, back on the earth, I’m in the last year of Psychology college”

“That explains quite a bit… So the post-reading reunions thing, was it all part of your plan? To make me belong?” She said sitting up lazily.

“To be honest, I just figured that out along the way and hoped for the best. I’m not that good with plans, not in the way you are, I’m more the improviser type. Actually, I think we all are, you have to be if you’re traveling with a stupid old man” You shrugged and a soft smile painted your lips.

“Thank you” Her voice was tiny, but you could see the fondness and gratitude behind those pale blue eyes, but also, there was a hint of fear, and then, you understood. 

“You’re more than welcome, twisted Mary Poppins” You answered planting a light-loving kiss on her forehead “Now, you really should go to bed, I can see how much you enjoyed my massage” 

“Yeah, you’re not that bad”

“A compliment! That’s new. You really must be sleepy”

“Oh, shut up!” You two giggled.

A few moments later, you were in your room, alone, staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. You were really falling for Missy, and terribly fast. If you think mathematically, you could spend the rest of your life with her, but she would always have to face your loss at some point, and something tells you that not a lot of planets would like to suffer her rage. Probably, the best choice would be to just stand by her side her as a friend, never truly telling her your feelings, and never really connecting the way you wished. Loving a Time Lord was loving the stars themselves, too big and too flaming hot to get close. Furthermore, you couldn’t imagine her falling back for you since you’re just a silly brief human.

One day, The Doctor decided that it was time to test how Missy would behave outside the ship and between other people, no distress calls, no danger, just a normal calm place to start with baby steps. Of course, a companion was needed to fulfill her simple task, visit a local fair, and walk someone through the alien stuff, very Doctor-ish indeed. She could take all three of you but he didn’t want to push her this hard, so Mr. Eyebrows asked if you could go with the Time Lady since you are quite close to her, and you agreed right away. Quickly, you two were stepping out of the TARDIS and started to wander off around the tents, while the Time Lord seated comfortably in front of the monitor eating crisps.

“Those ones are sonic mines, well, they were, all junk now. But you wouldn’t like to meet one of them when they blow, they disrupt your internal organic stability while stir up the exterior environment” Missy explains 

“Sounds painful”

“Nah, it’s so fast that you barely have time to feel” She replies simply when something catches her attention “Oh!! Orphan 89 jewels! What a nice planet that was!” Missy’s excited voice was heard while she ran towards an old tent.

“Really?” The two of you now were staring the shining ornaments

“Yes, polite people, awesome beaches, three suns that turned the sky purple when they set, also four moons and a very starry sky in the night”

“What happened?”

“Didn’t you get it?” An evil smile danced on her lips “I said polite people, and polite people are always boring” 

“You destroyed the planet, didn’t you?”

“Old days, old faces… I wasn’t this nice all the times you know” She shrugged and resumed walking aimlessly.

“Did you regret it?” You asked with a tiny voice, almost scared of the answer

“Hearing their screams were once very satisfactory, but now… now I’m not so sure” Missy admitted avoiding your gaze. You walked side by side while an awkward silence took place, and then, when your eyes glanced at an area filled with something that really looked like snow, you had an idea.

“Run with me” You broke the silence

“What?” She frowned

“I said: Run. With. Me” Your orbs were full of mischief 

“But you don’t even know the surroundings, we might get lost”

“That’s quite the objective, honey, come on!” 

“Are you completely bonkers?”

“Whoops, I think you’re getting contagious” Missy cracked a little genuine smile, and you couldn’t be more proud. She opened her mouth to protest again when you immediately said with pedant’s eyes “Trust me”

“’m so gonna regret this… If The Doctor ever get cross about it I’m blaming you, little girl”

“Blame is on me” You raised your hands in surrender “Now, let’s go?” You extend your hand and she catches it right away with a tiny authentic smile painting her lips, your feet begin to run.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I’m really sorry for any mistakes. Also, this is my first fanfic here and my first time writing in english, so please let me know your thoughts


End file.
